The Winchester's Birthdays
by Morganeth Taren'drel
Summary: Two short fics about each of the boys birthdays, if I had to make a guess where they're set time wise, I'd say during early part of the first season.
1. Happy Birthday Sam

**AN**: This is a drabble I wrote a long time ago, just unburied it and decided I'd like to share it with all of you!

**Disclaimer**: I don't won the characters from Supernatural

**Happy Birthday Sam**

Sam stepped out of the shower long brown hair dripping into his eyes as he quickly dried himself before wrapping a towel around his narrow waist. Swiping his hand across the mirror Sam looked into his own brown twenty-three years old eyes. A sigh escaped him.

It didn't feel any different than twenty-two; which had been far more depressing that twenty-one. Living a life on the road, he and Dean never did much to celebrate the amazing fact that the world made it around the sun one more time. Dean enjoyed a cold beer; at a bar where the girls were hot, never hard to find.

Pulling a hand through his damp hair Sam sent a spray of water around the room. He was just as happy researching in a library, mostly because he knew it drove Dean insane. Smiling to himself Sam stepped out of the bathroom, "Dean I left you some hot..." he trailed off eyes widening at the site on the bed.

"Hi!"

Sam's grip on his towel tightened, as he stared at the bombshell lounging on his bed, "Uh...who are you?"

The girl moved slowly and seductively to her feet exposing the curves of her body, as she stepped towards him a teasing smile on her face. Hand clasped behind her back as she bounced slightly on her toes causing two perfectly rounded breasts to bounce before Sam's face, he blinked refocusing his attention.

"I'm your birthday present."

Thought returned to Sam just briefly enough to shout his brother's name "Dean!"

Thanks for reading

Morganeth Taren'drel


	2. Happy Birthday Dean

**AN**: This would be the companion piece to Sam's birthday, I hope you enjoy! It was difficult to find something that Sam could do to his brother that would be equally as 'evil'

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from Supernatural

**Happy Birthday Dean**

Dean sat at the long table flipping idly through the thick book resting in front of him. It had been a long day of very dry research. The hunt he and Sam were working on was not inclined to play fair, or make their lives easier. But then quickly searching his memories Dean was pretty sure no hunt had. Sam sat not far away his laptop in front of him and at least half a dozen books spread around him, he looked far too at home.

This wasn't exactly the first place Dean would choose to spend the majority of his birthday. But then again if they finished the hunt, he'd be able to celebrate exactly the way he wanted. A smile tugged at his lips as he remembered Sam's birthday, the expression on his brother's face. Dean hadn't thought it was possible for a face to turn that shade of red. But Sam hadn't disappointed, Dean bit down on a laugh, but only partially made it, though he was pretty sure he managed to cover it with a cough.

"Dean, you mind bringing that last book?" Sam asked apparently unaware of Dean's enjoyment.

"Sure," Coming to his feet Dean headed into the stacks, back to the selves where the other books had come from. Through the corner of one eye Dean caught sight of movement and honed in on it. An attractive red head was moving down a parallel aisle. Walking a little faster so he could get a better look Dean was rewarded by seeing her smiling face, just seconds before she disappeared behind another bookcase.

Dean ran a hand down his jaw as he made it passed the next bookcase; there she was, looking as the row of the books. Her head was tilted seductively as her eyes flickered to him the corner of her lips twitching up, which caused her green eyes to sparkle.

Leaning casually against the bookcase Dean studied her carefully, "Can I help you find something?" he offered voice caviler.

She laughed; "Maybe..." she turned away on gracefully feet and beckoned him to follow with a single finger.

Dean didn't need to be told twice. He followed her shadow deeper into the library not about to run, but keeping her in sight, he saw her red hair disappear behind a closed door. Dean smirked, his birthday was looking up. Stepping up to the door Dean glanced through the small window and felt his jaw drop.

The redhead had her slender arms wrapped around another guy, kissing him. She pulled back for a second to hug him tight and winked wickedly back at Dean.

"Oh Sam..." Dean breathed turning away, "You little bastard..."

Thanks for Reading!

Morganeth Taren'drel


End file.
